


No one would believe you

by VomitCenter



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Touch, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Creepy stepdad Demetrius, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Teen Sebastian, Underage Drinking, lewd happens in chapter 2, uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VomitCenter/pseuds/VomitCenter
Summary: Sebastian's step dad has been giving him head aches and anxiety lately, he needs something to take the load off.Turns out he should've continued suffering in silence.
Relationships: Demetrius/Sebastian
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sin Corps





	No one would believe you

**Author's Note:**

> as said in the tags this is a sort of alternate universe,  
> Sebastian is somewhere in his early teens, Maru is a toddler and Demetrius & Robin have been married for just a few years  
> I don't remember much of the canon lore since it's been a since I've played the games but ey I'm just here to write some sin

Sebastian and Sam were having their weekly DnD session in the gothic teen’s basement. Lately the blonde had been busy with his band practice so they only had a little bit of time during the weekends to play. Usually these sessions bring joy to the usual gloomy Sebastian, however this was one of those times where Sam wouldn’t stop being a prick in his spleen.

“C’mon, a small sip won’t hurt!”

“I don’t want any.” Sebastian refused, focusing on his dice throw rather than his friend’s idiotic attempt to persuade him.

“Even Alex secretly drinks a can from time to time. If that good boy beef brain can do it, you can’t be the only guy in town to chicken out. Besides, you’ve been really stressed lately, this’ll take a load off your brain for a bit.” 

Sebastian was legitimately starting to feel pissed off at Sam’s constant nagging and prodding, as if peer pressure would ever work on him. He’s aware that Sam just means well in his own chaotic and badly thought out way, however that doesn’t mean he had to comply with the other’s demands. “Sam, either throw the dice or get out.”

He doesn’t get the appeal of beer or alcohol in general, what’s so fun about acting like a dumbass in front of the whole town? Laughing it up about nothing or mope around because of some mid-life crisis including chickens, the whole thing seems overhyped.

Course’ it’s not like he isn’t a little interested in understanding what the masses are on about when it comes to drinking.

From a first thought, Sebastian deduced it’s for people filled with anxiety and inner rooted depression, it describes him perfectly. However, his mom and his stepdad drink too and they don’t seem anxious about anything, much less depressed. His mom is a constant, blinding ray of sunshine while Demetrius, well, he doesn’t know Demetrius that well yet.

The man came into his life just two years ago and Sebastian’s barely gotten to know the guy. He likes science and is respected by most of the townsfolk, that’s the most he could gather beyond...Other certain factors that the teen would rather not think about too much.

Whatever the reason is, drinking just never clicked with him. He might not have tried it, but he knows himself enough that he realizes a quick swig won’t fix his problems in the long term, it would be nothing more than a distraction. A quick distraction leads to him becoming more dependent on the drink and becoming more dependent will mean he might end up like Shane one day.

...Without the chickens.

“Oh shoot!” Sam suddenly exclaimed. “It’s almost 6PM, gotta go! Uh- Sorry bout’ the lackluster sesh, I promise I’ll have more time next Saturday.”

With that the blonde with spiky hair grabbed his board and walked up the stairs, saying his quick goodbyes to Robin, Demetrius and the little Maru before heading out the door.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, he was glad that Sam finally let him be and stopped shoving that can into his face, but now he’s all alone in the basement again, with nothing much to do except for maybe messing around with coding or torrenting some shows that Robin would usually forbid him from watching.

Just like every other night, every weekend. “Ugh.”

Sebastian got out of his seat and began putting the pieces back, that’s when he noticed that the beer can Sam brought over was still left on the table. Heck, Sam forgot the entire pack. Whether on purpose or not Sebastian wasn’t sure, but his friend tended to be the forgetful type when in a hurry.

“How’d he even hide this from Jodi?” An even bigger question,  _ who  _ bought it for him in the first place? He doubts the rather old fashioned woman would allow her underage son to drink. Maybe he got Shane or Penny to somehow do it. Highly doubtful that it would be the sweet teacher, so...Definitely Shane.

He doesn’t wanna hear any crap from his own mom later about how he’s too young to drink or something like that (even though he wasn’t even planning to) so he took the pack and hid it under his bed for now.

...Honestly, this makes it seem more suspicious, doesn’t it? Oh well, Robin barely enters his room these days so there should be no reason to worry about her ever finding it. That’s right, he doesn’t have to worry about her, but  _ he  _ might start snooping without his knowledge again.

That Demetrius guy who moved in with them despite Sebastian clearly not enjoying the company, the guy who is raising the newest member and current favourite of the family, the guy who constantly tries to get close to Sebastian but keeps pissing him off instead.

Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to like Demetrius from the very first time they met. The guy constantly tried to buy him something or flat out forced him to accept his gifts, sometimes making him work on his inventions despite not giving a crap about robotics or science. 

Robin seemed peeved at how her son was acting and tried to change Sebastian’s mind, but the boy couldn’t help himself, it felt gross to have this new man constantly around and acting like he has some sort of power over him just because he’s fucking the kid’s mom.

He couldn’t do anything about it though. If the man makes his mom happy, he’d just have to shut his mouth and suck it up. The lady was a complete workaholic before Demetrius came into her life, she changed a lot for the better after meeting him. He both couldn’t and shouldn’t selfishly decide who she loves.

He did hope it was just a quick fling though.

Instead, two years passed and after Maru’s birth it seemed like Demetrius was officially a part of the household, Robin, understanding that there was nothing to be done about Sebastian’s rather cold demeanor for her husband and seeing it as simple teenage angst. 

While sure there was definitely some of that in the mix, but rather than that Sebastian was kind of...Creeped out by the man. He’d rather not reveal that to his mother though.

Going back to these certain factors, things he’s never told anyone, not even Sam; He caught Demetrius in his room sometimes while he was out.

One time it was on his computer, his excuse being that his laptop broke and he had to look up something real quick. Sebastian brushed it off at first but thinking back, how did he know Sebastian’s password? He looked through the internet history to find out what exactly Demetrius was looking for, but the man deleted it just a few minutes before the teen came back.

The second time was when came back in the middle of the night, finding his stepfather rummaging around in his private drawer, his underwear drawer. This time, instead of using some excuse, he berated Sebastian for staying out so late. Sebastian was too pissed off to notice, but the day after he noticed a few pairs were missing.

Lastly, the last time he caught his stepfather, was when he came back from the Flower Dance festival. Demetrius stayed behind, saying how he felt sick and how the two should enjoy themselves. Robin became a bit worried and asked her son to go back home just before the dance.

When he arrived he found Demetrius sleeping...On his bed. Sebastian finally snapped and told his stepfather to knock off coming into his room without his knowledge.

From that point on Demetrius seemingly obeyed his wish. Or, that’s what the gothic teen liked to think, until a week ago, he noticed his underwear going missing again from time to time. Who else in this house would do that except that creep?

He thought about telling Robin about these things or rant about it to Sam, however, he just couldn’t bring himself to talk about this to anyone. It was weird, it was gross, someone should know about this man’s strange behavior. 

But Sebastian knows that no one in this small town would believe him.

Robin loves the man, the mayor sees him as a knowledgeable and trustworthy scientist, almost everyone seemingly seems to like and respect Demetrius. If some goth kid were to say how this well-respected individual stole his underwear and crept around in his room, no one would believe it without some proof.

And if they do believe him regardless of proof or not, his mom would be devastated to find out that her new husband turned out to be a pervert who messed around with her own son.

Hopefully just the son, Sebastian doesn’t like to think that he’d go that far, but sometimes he’s worried about what in the world he could be doing with Maru whenever Robin and he aren’t around.

Sebastian shuddered at the thought, he quickly shook his head and after stashing the cans away turned on his PC.

The hours passed and Sebastian felt himself getting all sweaty, the nervous and gross feeling refusing to leave his rather unhealthy mind. He couldn’t focus on his coding, his writing, not even solitaire could take his mind off remembering all those instances. His abdomen felt like it was squeezing into itself and his throat went dry.

If only he had something that could take his mind off this load of stress…

“...He did say how Alex even takes a swig sometimes.”

The jock was usually a health nut and doesn’t consume many things that would harm his body in some way, so to know he drinks this stuff despite the effect and the fact that it would make his grandparents rage like crazy? It seemed hard to believe.

If it is true however then, well, maybe it wouldn’t just to have one quick sip. It might help him get rid of these thoughts and memories swirling through his head...


End file.
